After Castiel faints at the song remains the same episode
by imagirl8
Summary: We see Castiel fainted after he teleported Sam and Dean into the past which the writers did not let us see what happens next where Dean takes Castiel to the hotel. From Episode: The song remains the same.


**Disclaimers:** The characters are not mine.

This is another story that pop-up in my mind. Sorry if you find some grammar mistakes. I don't give so much detail because it's only a fanfiction.

* * *

Castiel put his hands on top of Sam and Dean's shoulders. As the angel teleported Sam and Dean into the past, he screams.

(White flash)

Sam and Dean find themselves standing in the middle of the road. The rain pours above them. The two hunters spun around.

The car was about to hit them.

The car screech into a stop and beeped.

"Get out of the way!" The driver yelled at the two hunters.

Sam and Dean stepped away but then another car was about to hit them both, well almost.

The car stops immediately, beeping at the two hunters.

The two hunters raised their hands as to say sorry to the driver and steps aside from the road.

Sam exhaled in relief. He turned to his elder brother. "Did we make it?"

"I say yes" Dean said. He turns around and thought he saw Castiel lying sideways on the ground over the car.

There's blood from the angel's nose.

"Cas?" Dean called.

The two brothers ran immediately towards the angel and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey, hey, Cas, you alright?" Sam asked.

The angel exhaled. "Fine," he answered with his usual grave voice. He looked up to Sam. "Much better than I expected." Then he vomited blood from his mouth and coughed once.

"Cas" Sam said.

Dean looked worried, gripping the angel's arm tightly.

The angel faints.

Sam catches the angel's blood. "He's breathing… sorta" He said and looks at the blood on his hand. He grabbed the angel's arm and turns to Dean. "Okay, so what do we do?"

Dean was thinking. He looks around and spotted a motel just next to them. "Well, maybe we should put him right there."

Sam turns his head over his shoulder.

A hotel that says "The Pairie Court Hotel".

Sam turns back to Dean. "You got any better idea?"

Dean looks at Sam. "We can't just bring a comatose Cas while we are hunting"

Sam made a disapproval face.

Dean takes his handkerchief and wipes the blood from the angel's nose and mouth.

The two hunters lifted the unconscious angel up to his feet.

Dean put the angel's arm around his shoulder. "You wait here"

Sam nodded.

Dean put his right arm around the angel's wrists and enters the hotel.

"Oh my, is he wasted?" The hotel guy asked.

Dean shakes his head. "No, he just fainted."

"Why, what happened?" The hotel guy asked again.

"It's none of your business!" Dean told the hotel guy irritatingly.

The hotel guy shrugs. "Are you gonna buy a room?"

"Yeah, what do you think?" Dean said. He looks at the angel's sleepy face for a second.

The hotel guy gave Dean his room key. "Here, room 200, upstairs, second floor"

Dean takes the room key from the hotel guy and head for the stairs.

"By the way, you two are really an adorable couple. Take good care of your boyfriend." The hotel guy called behind Dean's back.

Dean stops at his tracks and turns back to the hotel guy with an expression of 'you are dead' look.

The hotel guy winks at Dean.

A new customer enters the hotel.

"Oh hello, girls, welcome." The hotel guy greeted.

Dean shakes his head and piggybacks the angel. He slowly took the stairs carefully one by one. He realized how heavy his angel was. "Geez, Cas, you are so freaking heavy." He complained.

At last, Dean takes the last stairs. He had to stop in the corridor to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his forehead. He finally reached the room 200. He used the key and unlocked the room. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He quickly steps inside the room trying to avoid the angel from hitting his head. Then he put the angel on the bed.

The angel remained asleep.

Dean sat down on the floor beside the bed for awhile, catching his breath. He felt his shoulders ached. "Sonovabitch"

When Dean starts to breath calmly, he stands up from his knees and stares at the sleeping angel on the bed. It felt arousing for him to stare at the angel's face. He knelt down. His elbows pressed on the bed. He could see that the angel's shoulders are moving up and down which made him felt relief that the angel is alive. He sighed.

The angel had his face faced towards Dean which made Dean felt uneasy. The angel's arms are draped across his stomach.

Dean reluctantly moved his hand to touch the angel's face when a knock on the door interrupts him. He let out an annoying sigh.

The door opened. It was the hotel guy. "You forgot to check in" He said and handed Dean the clipboard.

Dean takes the clipboard and pen and then signed. He took out his wallet and gave some dollars to the hotel guy.

The hotel guy took the money. He counted it and handed Dean back the remaining dollars. He peered over Dean's shoulder. "How's your boyfriend?"

"Get outta here!" Dean shouted and slammed the door. He walked back to the angel and sat down at the edge of the bed. He moved his hand and he finally touch the angel's face and stroke the angel's cheeks. "Sleep well, Cas." He said. He leaned his lips closer and kissed the angel on the forehead.


End file.
